


Mixed Match

by jaekayelle



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A naval officer and a pirate meet in a pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Match

**Author's Note:**

> For tiggothy, who did not ask for this, but she's getting it anyway.

"Navy," sneered Anamaria and slugged down half a pint of her ale. 

Gillette watched her drink and then bravely hoisted his own tankard. He gulped the contents, wiped the foam off his upper lip and set the mug down with a thump. "And proud of it, madam." He wasn't wearing his uniform, being in a Tortuga pub and all, but his bearing was unmistakably Royal Navy. As long as he wasn't flaunting it the patrons left him alone, except for Anamaria who had made eye contact with him the moment he walked in the door, and had sustained it long enough for Gillette to gather his courage to join her at her table. When Ana had called him on his profession he had admitted he was a Lieutenant posted in Port Royal. 

Ana's eyebrow lifted as she wondered if his chest could puff out any further. She decided she would be better off not even wondering. The Lieutenant was intriguing. A bit overbearing, but there was something about him… 

When he ordered another pint for her and one for himself, she softened a bit more, and didn't scoff too much at his pompous ways. 

Three drinks later she found his self-confidence rather endearing. 

Two hours passed and she couldn't take it any more. She grabbed his cravat and yanked him across the table. His eyes bugged a little, but when she kissed him he hesitated only briefly before kissing her back. He tasted good. He tasted like salt and the sea and the ale he'd been drinking. Not only that, but he was a good kisser. It was enough for Ana to make up her mind about something that had been teasing her all night. Time to answer the question once and for all.

She seized his hand and pulled him to his feet, upsetting both their chairs as she dragged him towards the door. The patrons of the pub looked up at the noise, hoping for a fight. When they saw it was only Sparrow's first mate claiming her bed partner for the night, they lost interest and returned to their drinks and card games. Ana paid them no attention. Her focus was on the spluttering man stumbling along behind her, even though she did not look at him even once. 

She led him like a calf on a rope to a nearby boarding house, getting behind him and shoving him up the stairs ahead of her. Gillette offered no resistance. By the time they got to the top of the staircase he was moving on his own power. By the time they got through the door of her rented room his shirt was half off. Ana's own shirt gaped open revealing smooth brown skin and she pressed his face between her pert breasts. They spun in a crazy dance into the room and over to the bed. Somewhere behind them the door slammed shut from Ana's well-placed kick. 

When she let him up to breathe he pulled her to him, mashing their mouths together. The backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed and he tumbled backwards. Ana threw herself on top of him and the kiss continued, while she continued undressing him, unbuttoning his breeches with one hand while shoving his shirt off his shoulders with the other. Then she skimmed out of her own clothing before straddling his thighs, ebony knees enclosing ivory flanks, her dark hand sliding over his smooth white chest. She reached down and freed his straining cock, and then sat up to look at the impressive sight. Her eyes lifted to meet his. 

"I salute you." Gillette blushed fiercely at his witticism. "My apologies. That was terribly uncouth of me to speak so to a lady."

"I ain't no lady." Then she took him in a firm grip, lowered herself with a sigh and for once the Royal Navy and a pirate reached an accord. 

Ana closed her eyes as he filled her. It had been a long time since she'd felt so perfect a fit. That hard, hot shaft inside of her was just about the best thing she'd experienced in months, not counting the day the _Pearl_ had taken the treasure of Isla de Muerta on board. Gillette groaned low in his throat.

"Please…I… please move…or something?" The plea was nearly a whimper. From the sound of his voice he wasn't going to last long. Ana was all right with that. This time. 

Opening her eyes, she winked at him and then began to do as he had requested. She rose and descended over and over, slowly at first and then building in tempo and speed. His twitching hands locked onto her wrists where her hands leaned on his hipbones, and he tried to thrust up into her but she held him down. His moans sounded frustrated now, so Ana relented a bit, giving him enough leeway to participate a little. He squirmed when she moved side to side. Then he repeated her movement sending waves of something powerful and shocking up through her spine and into the back of her throat, as well as the usual places. Funny, most men were content to lie there and let her do all the work. This one wanted to play, too. Maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing.

Judging by the look on his face, her next move was unexpected. She rolled over, shoulder to mattress, keeping him pinned between her thighs. When she was on her side he scrabbled at his breeches, shoving them further down until they were around his knees. Ana stroke her legs against him relishing the sensation of skin on skin. Though partially pinned beneath him she lifted her free leg, bending her knee and planting her foot on his ass. That pushed him deeper inside her and she gasped her approval. Then his hand was between them and his thumb was rubbing and flicking her right there and she was screaming her pleasure. He grunted and pulsed, sending liquid heat into her core. 

They remained locked together. After a moment of hazy satisfaction Ana opened her eyes, unaware of having closed them. He was watching her with something like complacency mixed with apprehension, as if he half-expected her to pull a knife on him. When she smiled and let her eyes close again, he leaned in and began gently lapping at the sweat on her throat. 

Ana hummed and rubbed his back to encourage him. 

"May I see you again?"

Something inside Ana went uncertain and her hand stilled. "We weren't done here yet."

"W-weren't?"

"We are now." She wriggled until she was free of his embrace and climbed off the bed. She gathered her clothing and began putting it on. Behind her Gillette stared uncomprehendingly for a moment, and then scrambled to the edge of the bed and stood. Hobbled by his breeches, he nearly fell and had to pull them up before he could properly confront her. By that time Ana was dressed and at the door.

"Wait!" 

Despite her instincts to keep going and to run as hard and as fast as she could, she stopped but did not turn around.

Gillette caught her arm and turned her to face him. She jerked loose and tried not to look at his bared chest and open breeches, or the line of dark hair that trailed down into them. 

"I know we're a bad mix -- Navy and pirate, but I would like to see you again…sometime. Whenever is good for you…and me. I mean my time is not exactly my own, but we could work something out, find a way. It would be difficult since I never know where you are or where you're going to be, but…"

"D'ye always try so hard?" she interrupted and winced inwardly at his very visible flinch. Then she had the door open and was in the hall with it closed firmly behind her. 

She stayed there with head down almost hoping he would follow her. She liked him, and not just because of the sex. 

"Get y'self together, Ana," she muttered under her breath. "He's Navy. Too dangerous." Then she took one step and another, regaining her confidence. If he noticed that some of her meagre possessions – a few clothes, a couple of sentimental trinkets – were with him in the room, which she paid for as a place to live when the _Black Pearl_ put in at Tortuga, then maybe he would be worth the risk of getting to know better. If he came up here again the next time she was in port – or even the time after that, or if she got word he was looking for her they could try again. 

She smiled to herself and walked away with ever-increasing good mood. Beside, she knew where to find him. The next time Jack wanted to visit his Navy man in Port Royal she just might go see hers. 

# end


End file.
